It Will Never Be The Same
by Ash'Kagan
Summary: Leur premier baiser... Sur ce toit... C'était si doux et si agréable. Oui mais maintenant il se passe quoi ? Découvrez une version des faits après leur moment sur le toit et les deux jours qui suivent. POST IM2. 3 Chapitres. Pepperony !
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma première fanfiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, je compte m'améliorer. Je suis habituée aux forums rpg, donc j'ai tendance à me focaliser que sur un seul personnage et la description, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois que je manipule Potts et Stark._

_Les personnages, les lieux, les noms : tout appartient à Marvel, sauf ma rédaction bien sûr._

_J'imagine la suite d'Iron Man 2 avant The Avengers. Que sait-il passé après ce moment entre eux sur le toit suite à l'attaque d'Ivan Vanko ? Est-ce que tout a changé ou tout est redevenu normal ? Leur relation est-elle faite pour durer ? Et n'oublions pas le fait que Tony devait toujours s'expliquer a Pepper sur le fait qu'il était mourant…_

_Je pensais au départ en faire un OS mais cela risque d'être un peu plus long que prévu… Donc je vous fais baver en prevoyant deux autres chapitres. 8D_

_Au fait, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'accents qui pourraient se voir, je suis sur un ordi Australien, pas d'accents et word est flemmard. u.u_

_Une petite review si vous avez serait agréable, merci. (:  
_

_Breffouille. Enjoy it !_

* * *

Quand ils quittèrent le toit ce soir-là ce ne fut pas en volant avec l'armure de Stark. Déjà qu'elle était bien endommagée et Potts ne souhaitait pour rien au monde recommencer une chose pareille ! Ce fut donc par un moyen plus protocolaire, en l'occurrence les escaliers, qu'elle descendit. Stark descendrait par la voie rapide. Elle essayait bien malgré elle de ne pas repenser à leur moment en tête a tête quelques instants plus tôt, mais… Cela avait été si bon, si agréable et doux sur l'instant qu'elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux et laisser dériver son esprit dans sa mémoire afin de s'imprégner de ce souvenir.

La jolie rousse se fit aborder par Happy d'une manière trop brusque, mais avec bonne intention toutefois, qui la prit par les épaules et la fixait avec de grands yeux effarés.

_ Mademoiselle Potts ! Vous allez bien ? Je vous ai cherché partout depuis que ça a explosé ! Vous êtes blessée ? Est-ce que vo…

_ Happy. Je vais bien ne vous en faites pas, Tony s'est chargé de tout, il arrivera dans peu de temps.

Pepper avait posé ses mains sur ses bras et l'interrompit d'un ton calme… Trop calme vu la situation. L'agent de sécurité la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Mademoiselle Potts de rester calme devant une situation pareille.

_ Vous êtes sure ? Vous me paraissez trop décontractée.

A ces mots la femme rougit et détourna le regard, se rendant finalement compte de ce qui venait de se passer ici, ce soir. Ses yeux regardèrent alors aux alentours et ils s'écarquillèrent bientôt. La Stark Expo était détruite ! Explosée, ravagée, les gens couraient encore partout et les agents aussi tentant de maitriser la situation de panique. Elle posa une main devant sa bouche et ses couleurs retombèrent. Virginia se retourna vers Happy à son tour avec des yeux effarés.

_ Happy appelez tout de suite des secours et des agents !

Mais la voix qui lui répondit aussitôt était celle d'une femme. Potts se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Natalie Rushman, son assistante, dans une tenue plutôt… Décontractée ?

_ Tout va bien Mademoiselle Potts, les agents de sécurité ont le problème en main et il semblerait que Monsieur Stark et le Colonel Rhodes également.

_ Natalie ? Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? Qu'avez-vo…

Pepper fut interrompue par l'arrivée de l'armure rouge et or d'Iron Man. Il se posa a quelques mètres des trois individus, plutôt chancelant, releva son masque et s'approcha d'eux, une expression assurée sur le visage quand il s'adressa a Natalie.

_ En effet la situation est sous contrôle, vous pouvez renvoyer vos agents, _Natasha_.

Il avait appuyé avec insistance sur le véritable nom de la rousse. Elle ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard noir des plus assassins. Ce ton, cette expression, cette voix, Pepper aurait pu les reconnaitre entre mile. Tony Stark s'approchait d'elle et posa une main chaude ses les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme qui tressaillit et sentit qu'il lui murmurait rapidement à l'oreille un « Hey. » Le rouge lui monta bientôt aux joues et elle se contenta de fixer un point invisible devant elle préférant ne pas répondre. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi le génie avait appelé Rushman, Natasha, elle sentit une grande fatigue la prendre et la main douce de son patron-peut-être-petit-ami-quoique-ce-serait-bizar re sur sa peau faisait frissonner Pepper. Et puis tous ces évènements l'avaient un peu choquée à vrai dire, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Ce fut Natasha qui remarqua son coup de barre la première et lança un regard dur et insistant a Tony. Celui s'y se tourna aussitôt vers sa Co-PDG et la regarda avec des yeux légèrement inquiets.

_ Pepper ? Ca va aller ? Bah je suis la maintenant hein. J'ai encore des choses à voir avec Rodey et les autorités, mais… Si vous voulez vous pourriez… Hmm… Dormir à la villa ? Au moins pour cette nuit, regardez-vous vous êtes exténuée !

Son sourire était immense et Pepper le dévisageait, incrédule. Il venait de l'inviter à dormir chez lui ? Etait-ce encore un de ses sous-entendus ? Est-ce qu'il la prenait vraiment pour une de ses conquêtes d'un soir qui ne faisaient que passer dans la chambre de Stark pour une nuit ? Il la rabaissait a… ça ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, comme s'il voulait la rassurer sur ce point, comme s'il voulait lui montrer qu'elle était bien plus importante que ça il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

_ Happy vous raccompagnera, je ne serais pas long, promis.

Il lui sourit avec un regard emplit de sous-entendus, pendant qu'elle le fixait avec un regard noir, dans l'intention de lui faire encore la morale. Mais il s'envola de nouveau faisant tressauter les propulseurs quasiment HS.

* * *

_ Bonsoir Mademoiselle Potts.

La voix neutre et accueillante de JARVIS parvinrent aux oreilles de Pepper qui rentrait dans la villa, son sac, ses clés et son portable dans les mains déposant le tout sur la table du salon et s'asseyant sur le canapé dans un soupir afin d'enlever ses escarpins qui la gênaient depuis des heures.

_ Bonsoir JARVIS.

_ Monsieur demande si tout va bien et si vous l'attendrez avant de vous coucher, il aimerait vous montrer une de ses spécialités.

Virginia hoqueta de surprise et ouvrit grand les yeux. Là en revanche le sous-entendu était clair, même très clair. Stark avait été un séducteur, un coureur de jupon si l'on peut dire, qui passait autant de temps à virer ces femmes qu'à partager leur compagnie sur un matelas. Cela en était devenu presque un sport national pour lui, il se vantait souvent de ses 'capacités', mais Pepper dut avouer qu'il n'avait surement pas tort la plupart du temps vu la tête que faisait les filles qui avaient partagé ses nuits. Enfin bref. Ces 'spécialités' dont il parlait devaient surement faire parties du même contexte et la jeune femme rougit légèrement. Ils n'avaient échangés qu'un baiser et Tony engageait déjà leur 'relation', alors que Pepper ne savait que penser à ce sujet. S'il ne la considérait que comme une aventure d'un soir ou si il voulait aller plus loin, ce qui serait nouveau pour lui.

_ Dit lui simplement que je suis fatiguée, et qu'on verra ca plus tard.

La jolie rousse passa rapidement dans la cuisine et ne se prit qu'une pomme qu'elle avala en montant à l'étage. Elle entra dans une chambre d'ami, pour ne pas s'installer dans la chambre du grand Stark, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'avait pas ses affaires, et dormir en robe moulante ce n'était pas le top… Prenant son courage à deux mains elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre du génie et ouvrit son armoire. Non elle n'était pas du tout gênée, après tout il ne lui en voudrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pepper prit au hasard une chemise rouge, la première qui venait et un boxer noir assez simple. Puis elle retira son collant, sa robe, son soutien-gorge et sa culotte, pour enfiler seulement ce qu'elle avait pris a Stark. La chemise était bien trop grande mais peu importait.

Avant de quitter la pièce Pepper s'assit sur le lit une seconde, quelque peu gênée de la situation. Est-ce que tout sera différent maintenant ? Elle était déjà entrée dans sa chambre oui, mais c'était pour la nettoyer de ses frasques de la nuit précédente et ramasser les affaires des filles avant qu'elles ne se réveillent, et elle le faisait parce qu'il lui demandait et n'avait jamais ressenti ce qui l'habitait alors ce soir-là. La femme se remémora un instant leur baiser et ferma les yeux. Ce que cela pouvait être addictif. Il fallait qu'elle sente de nouveau son odeur, la sienne et aucune autre, elle en avait besoin, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est donc timidement qu'elle s'allongea sur le matelas d'Anthony Stark et posa sa tête sur son oreiller s'enivrant de son odeur. Elle ne comptait pas dormir là non, mais juste fermer les yeux quelques instants. Cependant la fatigue l'emporta et elle s'assoupit dans l'oreiller un sourire vague sur le visage.

* * *

Anthony arriva une bonne heure plus tard avec l'armure. Il passa donc d'abord à l'atelier commandant à JARVIS de faire quelques réparations dessus, elle en avait bien besoin. Puis il monta les escaliers deux par deux et après être passé rapidement dans la cuisine se prendre un verre d'eau, il se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur.

_ Monsieur, je dois vous informer que Mademoiselle Potts dort, dans votre chambre.

Un sourire esquissa les lèvres du milliardaire. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et évalua la situation. Pepper Potts, son assistante puis associée avec qui il partageait, si l'on peut dire, sa vie depuis une dizaine d'années sans qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre eux, était là, avec ses propres affaires sur son lit. Avait-elle cédé à ce qu'il lui montre ses spécialités ? Qu'elle devait surement croire bien différentes à ce que lui avait imaginé. Non par spécialités il n'entendait pas sexe. Tony Stark était un ingénieur, un génie, un mécanicien qui était particulièrement doué et agile avec ses mains. Il s'approcha lentement du lit et la regarda dormir un instant. Ses cheveux roux clairs soyeux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, sa main droite était étendue le long de son fin et svelte corps, tandis que l'autre était délicatement posée sur l'oreiller a côté de son si beau visage. Ce visage qui était parfaitement serein, calme, apaisé, souriant, heureux. Avec une délicatesse qui ne lui ressemblait surement pas, Stark approcha sa main de son doux visage et dégagea une de ses mèches. La jolie rousse ne bougea pas, profondément ancrée dans son sommeil.

S'asseyant au bout du lit, Anthony caressa les douces et longues jambes de Pepper d'un regard avec un sourire appréciateur, pour finalement laisser ses yeux se poser sur ses chevilles. Potts se plaignait souvent que ses talons lui faisaient mal, surtout en fin de journée lorsque qu'elle les retirait aussitôt rentrée chez elle. Alors le génie commença un massage appuyé sur les chevilles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se tortilla légèrement, en soupirant de soulagement, ne se rendant surement pas compte qu'il s'agissait de la réalité et non d'un rêve. Le massage dura un moment puis Tony se fit plus entreprenant et ses mains remontèrent jusqu'aux mollets et aux genoux de la jeune femme, sentant sa peau frissonner sous ses doigts. Il hésita un instant et c'est surement ce qui fit avoir un déclic a Virginia, le déclic que ce n'était pas les rouages de son cerveau qui fonctionnaient, mais bel et bien la réalité. Tony stoppa son geste, gardant toujours ses mains sur le derrière de ses genoux tandis que Pepper ouvrit soudainement ses paupières, dévoilant de beaux yeux bleus. Il y eut une puis deux secondes de silence, durant lesquelles Potts se rendit compte qu'elle s'était assoupie dans la chambre de Stark et que quelqu'un avait ses mains posées sur ses jambes. La jolie rousse se releva en vitesse, s'assit en ramenant ses jambes près d'elle et écarquilla les yeux quand elle croisa le regard amusé de son patron –qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, perdait de plus en plus ce statut.

_ Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?! S'écria-t-elle.

_ Euh… C'est accessoirement ma chambre à coucher.

Pepper s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir posé la question.

_ Mais si vous le prenez comme ça, ça peut devenir la vôtre. Ou même la nôtre. Quoique le lit soit un peu petit, mais si on se sert bien ça devrait le faire.

Son sourire était grand, arrogant, aguicheur, séducteur et empli de sous-entendus. Potts se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle détourna son regard pour le poser ou elle pourrait quelque part dans la pièce, ses joues virant au rouge, un rouge visible malgré la faible luminosité qui provenait du couloir.

_ Je vais dormir dans une autre chambre et vous laissez la vôtre.

Sur ce elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir, mais Tony se leva à son tour et la retint en posant une main sur son bras, le retournant doucement face à lui.

_ Eh pas si vite. Je n'ai pas finis de vous montrer ma spécialité, et vu votre tête vous aviez l'air d'apprécier.

_ Votre spécialité ? Les massages ?

_ Bien sûr, vous pensiez à quoi d'autre ?

Silence gênant ou Tony souriait encore, sachant très bien l'effet qu'il provoquait en elle. En voulant détourner son regard, les prunelles de Pepper se posèrent sur la poitrine de l'homme face à elle, attirée par la douce lueur bleutée qui s'en échappait à travers le tee-shirt. Le réacteur avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à d'habitude. Puis elle se souvint. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait appris sur le destin sombre de Tony quelques heures auparavant en surprenant sa conversation avec Natasha. Il avait été mourant. Il avait essayé de le lui dire et elle n'avait rien vu. Il avait été mourant. Un tremblement prit la jeune femme et Tony fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous… Tony… Vous étiez mourant…

_ Pepper ? Je vais bien Pepper, j'ai changé le réacteur.

_ Mais… C'est donc la raison de votre comportement étrange et suicidaire des derniers temps ?

Il acquiesça. Pour cela qu'il l'avait montée en grade, qu'il avait pris le volant de sa voiture à Monaco, pour cela que sa soirée d'anniversaire avait été -trop- bien arrosée, qu'il avait voulu prendre des vacances. Virginia ouvrit lentement la bouche tout en fixant le réacteur. Il l'avait changé ? Il était sur d'utilisation ?

_ Et… Celui-là va marcher ? Je veux dire… Vous n'allez pas mourir ?

Sa voix n'était pas assurée et Tony crut y discerner un léger tremblement inquiet. Il sourit du coin de la lèvre.

_ Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

Pepper ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'elle était inquiète, elle réalisait en ce moment que Tony prenait bien plus de place en elle qu'elle ne le pensait auparavant. Parce qu'elle avait faillis le perdre, il avait failli mourir, quitter ce monde, pour toujours. Etait-il toujours condamné ? Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question et elle ne sut comment le prendre. Etait-il en train de jouer avec elle ou de retarder l'inévitable réalité qui s'opposait à lui, à eux, à elle ? En cet instant Virginia eut peur, peur que Stark meurt, prochainement. Elle trembla encore, sa respiration s'accéléra un peu, et ses yeux rougirent subitement sans pour autant laisser tomber de larmes.

_ Pepper ?

Tony n'avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions en ne répondant pas à sa question, il avait simplement voulu la taquiner, il n'avait pas pensé que l'esprit intelligent de Pepper la mènerait à la conclusion qu'il était encore mourant. Aussi quand il vit dans quel état la jolie rousse se mettait, le génie prit les devants, passa ses mains autour de ses épaules et la prit dans ses bras tout en la serrant contre lui.

_ Pepper je vais bien, je ne suis plus mourant, ce réacteur la n'est pas nocif, il va me garder en vie, c'est un nouvel élément. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre Pepper, c'est fini…

La jeune femme avait enfouis son visage dans son cou et avait finalement laisse couler des larmes qui descendaient lentement sur la peau du milliardaire. Ce dernier lui frictionna le dos dans l'espoir de la réconforter, mais Virginia n'avait envie que d'une seule chose. Fermant les yeux elle se laisser bercer par les battements de son cœur, sentant le réacteur contre elle. Elle s'enivra de son odeur en priant à ses larmes de cesser de couler.

Anthony l'écarta légèrement de lui pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. D'une main il essuya le liquide salé qui brillait sur les joues de sa si jolie assistante. Quand il sentit le visage de Pepper s'approcher du sien, il ne fit que s'approcher à son tour, alors que ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes dans un baiser timide. Ce baiser la était différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé, différent de celui échangé plusieurs heures plus tôt, qui avait été soudain, inattendu, et aucun des deux n'y avait pensé, trop occupés par l'urgence de la situation. Celui-ci était plus doux, plus sensible, bien plus réel et surtout emplit d'une émotion qui troubla le génie. Il avait maintes fois imaginé, dans ses rêves ou ses fantasmes, embrasser Virginia Potts. Mais en cet instant, ce n'était pas comparable à ce que son esprit avait fabriqué. C'était réel, et surtout très agréable. Il n'y avait qu'eux, eux et rien d'autre, rien ni personne ne pourrait les déranger, ils étaient seuls, ils avaient tout leur temps à présent.

Donnant comme son accord, la jeune femme ouvrit lentement ses lèvres et leurs langues se réunirent timidement mais non sans tout l'amour qu'ils possédaient chacun. Anthony avait passé une main sur la nuque de Pepper pour prolonger ce baiser tandis qu'elle s'agrippait a ses cheveux de ses petits doigts. C'est avec regret qu'ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle, collant leurs fronts. Ça aurait pu être parfait, mais Tony Stark restait Tony Stark.

_ Finalement je devrais me mettre en danger plus souvent, puisque cela réussit à vous faire tomber dans mes bras.

Potts s'écarta brusquement de lui en lui lançant un regard noir, alors qu'il souriait de malice.

_ Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Imaginez ce que deviendrait votre entreprise sans vous ? Et moi hein, vous avez pensé à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans vous ?!

Tony haussa un sourcil, devant les 'aveux' de la jeune femme, qui se reprit aussitôt.

_ C'est vrai quoi, je n'ai pas non plus envie que vous me refourguez tout votre travail en mourant ou que vous me fassiez devenir chômeuse ! Ma vie est déjà bien assez remplie comme ça !

Le génie passa ses mains sur les épaules de Pepper, d'une manière assez ferme afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager de son emprise, sans se départir de son sourire provocateur.

_ D'accord d'accord, je ferais des efforts. Pendant aller…. Une semaine ?

Il ne la laissa pas répliquer, remarquant son plissement des yeux, signe qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

_ Mais avant ça, laissez-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé. Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas quand les choses ne sont faites qu'a moitié. Et puis ça va vous détendre, vous êtes décidément bien trop tendue Mademoiselle Potts, laissez-vous aller un peu.

Sans lui lâcher les épaules, il échangea les places et la poussa gentiment vers le lit jusqu'à ce que les mollets de la jeune femme touchent le matelas, les laissant la, sans bouger pendant un instant, tandis qu'ils se fixaient. Stark avait espoir qu'elle dise oui, une lueur dans les yeux telle celle dans ceux des enfants qui quémandent quelque chose. Potts, elle, avait le front légèrement froncé et ce petit rictus sur son nez qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à vive allure.

En effet Pepper hésitait à se laisser aller, comme il disait. Est-ce qu'il allait simplement continuer le massage ou allait-il passer directement aux choses sérieuses ? C'était Tony Stark après tout il n'y avait presque pas à se poser la question… Mais même après presque dix ans en étant son assistante Pepper ne pouvait jamais prévoir ses réactions, c'était un de ses traits : imprévisible et impulsif. Mais la jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie -après celle d'être dans ses bras, sans pensées obscènes- c'était dormir. Hmm… Pourquoi pas.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se contenta de se laisser aller à nouveau sur le lit, sur le ventre lui présentant ses jambes avec pour seul habit cette chemise rouge qui recouvrait le boxer et le haut de son corps nu. C'était tel que Tony la voyait. Trouvant le message parfaitement clair, il s'assit à côté d'elle et continua son boulot ou il s'était arrêté, aux genoux. Il sentit Pepper frissonner et descendit de nouveau les mains sur ses chevilles et ses pieds pour la détendre. Faisant des cercles appuyés avec ses pouces il massa tendrement et quand il sentit que la peau se détendait enfin, il remonta encore sur ses genoux et le bas de ses cuisses, s'attardant sur ses mollets. D'une main il caressa l'intérieur de ses jambes et finalement de ses cuisses sans pour autant monter plus haut. Il ne se contentait que des jambes de son assistante et c'était tout ce qui importait, pour le moment. C'était après tout la seule partie de son corps qu'elle lui avait laissé voir et reluquer pendant toutes ces années, il avait appris à les apprécier, à imaginer leur douceur. Et cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait imaginé. Encore une fois c'était _réel_. Le massage dura un moment et il sentit Pepper se détendre complètement, signe qu'elle allait s'endormir, et crut l'entendre soupirer de bien-être.

Alors Anthony tenta le tout pour le tout et de ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses, il les remonta le long de ses hanches, de ses reins, et de son dos mémorisant chaque morceau de peau qu'il découvrait, jusqu'à ses épaules qu'il commença à masser avec lenteur. La chemise avait donc été remontée sur les mains du génie découvrant son dos et ses si jolies courbes. Le regard de Stark s'illumina devant le spectacle, mais il ne cessa pas pour autant de bouger ses mains. Pepper, les yeux fermés et un doux sourire éclairant son visage, n'avait pas bougée, se fichant presque de ce qu'il regardait ou pas, priant pour qu'il ne stoppe pas l'instant. Surtout pas. Alors que tout son dos y passait, des frissons de bonheur remontèrent le long de l'échine de la jeune femme, lui valant de laisser s'échapper un ou deux gémissements ou soupirs. Alors qu'une de ses mains redescendait sur sa hanche droite, Tony se pencha et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de sa compagne, observant sa réaction. Comme elle ne semblait pas réagir mais plutôt se laisser emporter par le sommeil, il en déposa un autre sur sa nuque, et dans son cou.

Puis le génie se redressa, lui remit sa chemise sur son dos, et recouvrit son corps si parfait du drap blanc. Puis il se leva et fit mine de sortir de la chambre pour la laisser tranquille. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il entendit Virginia remuer et murmurer d'une voix fatiguée :

_Tony ?

_ Hmm ? fit-il mine de poser.

_ Vous ne restez pas ? Il y a de la place pour deux.

Le génie ne se fit pas prier deux fois et dans un sourire dissimulé par l'obscurité il s'installa à ses côtés. Il avait enlevé son tee-shirt, ne s'y tenant qu'avec son short de nuit. La douce lumière bleue du réacteur brillait dans la pièce mais ce n'était nullement dérangeant, c'était même reposant. Tony se tenait sur un côté fixant La silhouette de Pepper qui, allongée face à lui a trente bons centimètres, avait sa tête posée sur l'oreiller et le regardait aussi malgré le noir de la nuit.

Aucun d'eux ne fit de mouvements ne sachant comment réagir. Virginia ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, il était encore une fois bien trop imprévisible. Et s'ils franchissaient le pas, il la mettrait sans doute à la porte le lendemain matin, comme toutes les autres. C'était l'explication la plus logique dans l'esprit de la jolie rousse. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle.

Quant à Tony il était presque gêné. En général les femmes avec qui il couchait ce n'était que pour un soir. Le lendemain matin il était déjà en bas à travailler sur un projet, sans même leur accorder un bonjour. Elles, il ne les embrassait pas avec amour, ce n'était qu'une… Distraction. Leurs baisers étaient froids et sans sentiments. Mais rien qu'un simple baiser avec Pepper le retournait dans toute sa personne. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite avec elle. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il aimait comme cela et il ne gâcherait pas l'occasion. C'était une femme géniale, une femme parfaite à ses yeux. Il y avait tant à dire sur elle, la simple mention de son nom lui décrochait un sourire intérieur. Il l'aimait c'était sûr. Stark, Tony Stark, le Play-Boy milliardaire était amoureux. C'était un fait, aussi réel qu'Iron Man. En fait l'homme se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il l'aimait depuis bien longtemps. Il l'avait réalisé lors de son séjour dans une caverne Afghane. Afin de le forcer à créer le missile Jericho qu'il avait mis au point pour l'US Army, les Dizano, groupe terroriste Afghan, l'avait torturé pendant longtemps, plongeant sa tête dans l'eau, menaçant de le noyer. C'était là qu'il l'avait entendu. Un cri. Son prénom. Une voix de femme. Pepper. Il avait su que c'était elle, il l'avait senti jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas craqué ces trois mois. Il avait dit à Yensen, ce bon Yensen, qu'il n'avait aucune famille rien. Sur le coup il n'avait pas voulu s'avouer que Pepper comptait pour lui. Maintenant il savait, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Alors oui elle était importante, il ne voulait pas gâcher de bons moments en sa compagnie, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Leur relation professionnelle mise au point durant toutes ces années allait s'écrouler d'un coup s'il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure, et cette relation qui était passée au grade d'amitié semblait prendre désormais un tournant différent. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette amitié si vite. Ce serait elle qui choisirait.

Alors qu'il s'était plongé dans ses souvenirs et ses réflexions, Pepper avait fermé ses paupières sur ses yeux et s'enfonçait dans les bras de Morphée. Anthony se coucha alors sur le dos, poussa un long soupir -dont la signification était complexe- et fixa le plafond un instant jouant de sa mâchoire. Puis il ferma les yeux.

L'homme en armure faillit sursauter lorsque a peine une minute plus tard il sentit un corps se coller au sien, a son côté. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle était là, serrée contre lui, son visage dans son cou, les yeux toujours fermés. Le bras de la jolie rousse se posa sur le réacteur, et lorsque Tony passa une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa taille, elle soupira et s'enfonça vraiment dans son sommeil cette fois-ci. Stark ferma les yeux peu après, ne voulant se trouver à aucun autre endroit sur Terre en ce moment-ci.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey hey hey ! _

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 pour une suite Pepperony! 8D_

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, si ce n'est que cette fois il y aura bien plus de dialogues entre nos deux tourtereaux et ce sera un peu plus… Hmm… Chaud ? Oh ça oui… Et euh… Je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien ce qui se passera… e.e_

_Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent en tout cas, je les ai lues attentivement et suis heureuse que ce soit positif pour vous et que vous aimiez. :D_

_Je vois que tout le monde s'est fait avoir par la spécialité… Bah oui un massage, c'est tout à fait normal dans ce genre de situation, non ? Pourquoi vous pensiez à quoi d'autre ? … Han la la ! Bande d'esprits mal placés va ! 8D –et c'est moi qui dis ça… x_x._

_Merci beaucoup encore pour les reviews, le reste, et bonne lecture ! :) _

* * *

Lorsque Pepper souleva ses paupières le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle sentit ce fut les rayons du soleil sur son visage, soleil qui était déjà bien trop haut dans le ciel. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux essayant de se rappeler les évènements de la veille qui firent qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre ou dans son lit ce matin-midi là. Les images de le Stark Expo défilèrent dans sa tête, les drones de Hammer, les explosions, Iron Man, une autre explosion, la panique, le stress, le toit, la 'démission', le baiser, Malibu, la chambre, le lit, le massage, Stark… Surtout Stark. Virginia ouvrit grand les yeux et examina la situation. Elle ne sentait rien autour d'elle, aucune chaleur humaine, seulement elle au bord du lit. Elle paniqua, s'imaginant que ses peurs s'étaient confirmées, qu'il l'avait laissée pour s'en retourner dans son atelier et la renvoyer comme toutes les autres femmes avant lui. Elle s'attendrait presque à ce qu'une femme vienne la voir avec ses affaires repassées et la conduise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ou un chauffeur, tel Happy, viendrait la reconduire chez elle. Mais pourtant ils n'avaient pas… Non. La jeune femme se releva et s'assit sur le matelas, avec un air assez apeuré. Elle se retourna pour en être sure et effectivement la place du génie était vide et froide. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle avait cru quoi au juste ? Que parce qu'ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque et 'vivaient ensemble' depuis toutes ces années il réagirait différemment ? Virginia s'était apparemment trompée. Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait Stark aussi ? Il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit, alors que cherchait-il ? Les pensées de la jeune femme se chamboulaient dans son esprit. Anthony était un personnage bien trop compliqué. Elle ne pouvait jamais vraiment prévoir toutes ses réactions bien qu'elle le connaissait depuis un bout de temps. C'était un homme imprévisible et impulsif.

Pepper se commanda de se calmer et remarqua que ses affaires étaient toujours sur la chaise. Elle allait se lever maintenant, prendre ses affaires, se changer, monter dans sa voiture et s'en aller loin de cette maison et vite afin de commencer une journée normale. Journée normale. Travail. La jeune femme fit vole face sur sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà plus de onze heures. Nom d'un… Elle était en retard ! Et c'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Virginia se leva d'un coup, les deux pieds accrochés au sol et les yeux écarquillés sur l'homme devant elle.

_ Tony ?

Son étonnement se lisait nettement bien sur son visage. Stark le remarqua et sourit timidement en rentrant dans la chambre éclairée par le soleil qui passait à travers la grande fenêtre et se dispersait dans la pièce à cause des draps blancs froissés.

_ Lui-même, toujours à point on dirait.

Le génie montra le plateau qu'il tenait à la main, remplis d'un verre de jus de fruit, d'une assiette de pancakes, de bacon et d'un œuf sur le plat encore chaud. Malgré le soulagement évident qu'elle ressentait elle tenta de garder une expression assez neutre. Elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas comme les autres. Et pourquoi il l'aurait fait de toute façon leur nuit n'avait eu aucune signification particulière, seulement celle de dormir dans les bras de l'autre. Pepper sourit timidement à son tour.

_ C'est vous qui avez préparé ça ?

_ Bien sûr, vous croyiez que j'étais ou depuis une heure plutôt qu'ici avec vous pour faire autre chose que parler ?

Il vit cette petite étincelle passer devant les pupilles de Potts, signe qu'elle avait saisi le message. Tony avait eu l'audace de déclarer une telle chose. D'accord il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il la désirait depuis tellement longtemps… Hier soir d'ailleurs, le play-boy avait eu du mal à stopper ses caresses plutôt que de les continuer sur un sujet plus… Entreprenant disons. Il avait eu peur de la blesser, elle était bien trop précieuse pour qu'il ne la laisse partir. Bien trop désirable.

Anthony s'avança et déposa le plateau sur le matelas, la quittant un instant des yeux et s'assit sur le lit. Pepper, qui s'était rappelée qu'aujourd'hui c'était dimanche, étira un sourire plus sincère cette fois-ci et se posa en face à lui en tailleur, le plateau pour seul mur entre eux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent ils se sourirent mutuellement et la jolie rousse entama son petit déjeuner tardif. Tony la regardait d'un œil discret alors qu'elle se sustentait. Elle était si belle en cet instant. Les cheveux lâchés un peu rebelles après le réveil, la chemise froissée qui était ouverte jusqu'au troisième bouton laissant un décolleté qui se faisait désirer. Elle avait posé son pied sur le matelas et ramené une jambe gauche contre elle laissant sa peau et sa cuisse découvertes tout en continuant de manger avec une grâce que le génie de pouvait qu'apprécier. Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, la dévorant du regard en laissant un sourire appréciateur flotter sur ses lèvres dans une expression qui en disait long.

Sentant ses yeux caresser sa peau Pepper frissonna. C'était lui ? Bien sûr que c'était lui, il n'y avait qu'eux dans la pièce. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il la reluquait ? Ca ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça à vrai dire, elle était même sur le point d'apprécier, mais elle avait toujours cette peur de n'être qu'un objet. Virginia finit sa bouchée, et releva lentement le regard vers l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle et fixa son regard dans le sien. Il y avait dans les yeux du milliardaire une petite étincelle qui troublait beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle crut même ne l'avoir jamais vu en lui auparavant, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, mais qui semblait la concerner.

Un silence s'installa entre eux mais il n'était pas vraiment gênant. Il dura quelques secondes, quelques minutes peut-être ou chacun imaginait dans son esprit des scènes différentes pour la suite des évènements. La seule pensée commune qu'ils avaient s'était cette envie soudaine de serrer l'autre contre soi pour s'enivrer de son odeur, caresser sa peau, sentir sa chaleur et sa présence bien réelle. Et pourtant ils restaient la comme deux adolescents devant leur première idylle ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Ce fut finalement la douce Pepper qui brisa ce silence en or.

_ Quoi ?

_ Hmm… ?

Les pensées du génie se bousculant dans sa tête il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce que disait la jeune femme, trop occupé à la déshabiller du regard. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était pousser ce plateau gênant et capturer ses lèvres des siennes en pressant son corps contre le sien.

Si le ton de la jeune femme paraissait dur, son regard était toujours aussi doux, bien qu'une légère ride sur son front trahissait son impatience.

_ Pourquoi vous me fixez ?

_ Et vous pourquoi vous me fixez ?

_ J'ai demandé la première.

Tony émit un grognement. Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire ce à quoi il pensait ? Ca paraissait d'une telle évidence…

_ Je ne suis pas sur si je peux vous le dire ou non… Quoique revoir vos pommettes rougir de gêne me plairait beaucoup.

Le génie émit un sourire lorsque Pepper détourna la tête. Il semblait avoir eu sur elle l'effet escompté. Ah… Tony Stark… Ce génie, ce milliardaire, l'homme qui se prenait presque pour invincible et immortel avec son narcissisme habituel et ses belles armures, qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et qui pensait sa petite assistante si chaste et si douce allait se prendre une claque monumentale.

Pepper avait, certes détourné la tête, mais n'avait pas rougit. Non. Etrange me diriez-vous lorsqu'on connait le personnage mais la jolie rousse avait autre chose en tête. Ce genre de sous-entendus de la part de son patron elle en entendait tous les jours depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Il voulait l'entrainer dans un jeu auquel elle ne s'était jamais risquée, simplement en ignorant ses remarques ou en rougissant subitement changeant de sujet par la même occasion. Mais ce matin la… Tout était si différent de d'habitude. Leur relation avait, si l'on peut dire, évoluée. Alors peut-être pouvait-elle se permettre de laisser cette envie s'épanouir enfin et jouer au même jeu que lui ? Mais… Elle instaurerait sa propre variante.

La jolie rousse tourna de nouveau la tête vers Tony, dans un lent mouvement gracieux en plantant son regard soudain séducteur, aguicheur et désirable dans les prunelles du génie, qui frissonna et laissa tomber son sourire. Jusqu'à ce que la voix particulièrement sensuelle de Pepper atteigne ses oreilles.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire que ça me gênerait ?

Le play-boy perdit définitivement pied, son désir venant de grimper d'un échelon, tout de même troublé. Etait-ce bien Pepper, la douce Virginia Potts qu'il avait en face de lui ? Elle paraissait si… Sexuelle. Ses cheveux encore ébouriffés, son regard percent et ce pincement aux lèvres qu'elle se faisait le déstabilisait.

Cette fois leur échange de regard fut complètement silencieux et une sorte d'énergie invisible semblait remuer entre eux. L'atmosphère était tellement étrange qu'il était presque impossible de deviner leurs pensées ou la signification de leurs regards. Il était même difficile de déterminer la durée de ce silence, tout paraissait si flou, comme s'ils étaient seuls, dans une bulle, dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Ce fut Tony qui brisa ce silence en se relevant légèrement et poussant le plateau plus loin avec impatience alors qu'il se jetait sur Pepper dans l'intention de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de laisser leur désir commun assouvir leur sens dans une étreinte qu'ils ne quitteraient pas avant des heures. Mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient se celer, le génie hésita et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de Pepper, sentant son souffle chaud sur son visage et son odeur emplissant l'air autour de lui. La jolie rousse avait également posé une main sur son torse, sur son réacteur, afin de ne pas aller trop vite. Ils s'effleuraient dangereusement ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, comme deux gamins qui n'avaient jamais ressenti une chose pareille de leur vie.

Virginia posa bientôt sa main gauche a côté de la droite et les descendit lentement sur son torse en jetant un regard incertain à Tony qui ne faisait que fixer ses lèvres avec une envie irrésistible. Il passa sa main gauche sur la joue de la jeune femme lui caressant ses lèvres et sa peau si douce pendant qu'elle arrivait à la lisière de son jean s'accrochant à sa ceinture. Il frémit légèrement et passa sa main sur son cou et sa nuque l'attirant gentiment a lui collant enfin leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, quoique un peu timide qui définissait pourtant leur désir pressant. Pepper sourit contre les lèvres de Stark et passa finalement ses mains assez froides sous le tee-shirt du play-boy caressant son torse déjà bouillant et se releva sur les genoux pour se retrouver légèrement supérieur a lui alors qu'il cherchait à garder le contact. Elle le poussa doucement en arrière afin qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, ce qu'il fit tout de même, déçu de ce baiser bien trop bref. Mais la suite lui plut davantage. La jolie rousse se mit à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'il posait des mains baladeuses sur les hanches de la femme, collant leurs désirs l'un contre l'autre ce qui les électrisa tous les deux. Pepper sourit en se penchant pour relever son tee-shirt et l'embrasser par la même occasion, sentant déjà le désir de son… Compagnon ? Qui se manifestait. En fait elle était elle-même tout aussi sensible, n'étant qu'en simple boxer dont le tissu était plutôt fin.

Le génie était peut-être aux anges, même déjà loin de la terre, il ne saurait dire, mais il aimait ça. Il avait au-dessus de lui une facette de son assistante qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Et ce moment durerait des heures et des heures, rien que du plaisir et de… Il devait se l'avouer maintenant, non ? Non. Il soupira de bonheur néanmoins lorsqu'elle quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, son torse ou son tee-shirt était relevé, descendant sur ses abdominaux, son bas-ventre et quand elle posa une main sur la bosse de son jean il crut qu'il allait chavirer. Les lèvres de la très jolie rousse se trouvaient juste au-dessus de la ceinture et elle le torturait en le faisant languir d'impatience. Et puis d'un coup… Plus rien. Rien du tout. La chaleur de la douce Pepper l'avait quitté et ses caresses n'étaient plus que du vent. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit debout, de dos, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Mais…

_ Je vais prendre une douche. Soyez sage Monsieur Stark.

Comment… Osait-elle le laisser la ?! Comme ça ? Le laissant à fleur de peau, frustré au plus haut point ? Pepper se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain en faisait rouler ses hanches tout en déboutonnant sa chemise et laissant le tissu glisser lentement le long de son corps dévoilant un dos nu. Tony était complètement abasourdi et émerveillé en même temps. Virginia tourna à demi la tête et lui sourit tendrement avant de refermer la porte, le laissant seul dans la chambre.

Alors la oui pour une claque il venait de s'en prendre une bien grosse. Lui, Tony Stark, play-boy connut dans le monde entier pour ses nombreuses conquêtes venait de se laisser dominer et il s'était fait mené en bateau du début à la fin. Par une femme. Non pas n'importe qu'elle femme. Virginia Pepper Potts. Celle pour qui il avait un minimum de sentiments amoureux. C'était surement même la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas vu venir le coup-bas de la jeune femme. Néanmoins il était quand même frustré et vexé. On ne jouait pas comme ça avec le grand Anthony Edward Stark. Ce dernier posa les yeux sur le plateau encore la et du se rendre à l'évidence. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait contre le charme permanent de Pepper, il ferait absolument tout pour ses beaux yeux il en était certain. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, et il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Sinon pourquoi serait-il remonté avec un petit-déjeuner qu'il avait mis du cœur à préparer ? Il ne comptait pas l'abandonner comme les autres non. Elle était définitivement SA Pepper, à lui et a personne d'autre. Ça, il comptait bien lui faire comprendre, même si ces derniers instants avaient été particulièrement explicites. Pourquoi avait-elle fuit ? Etait-ce simplement un jeu ou bien avait-elle peur autant que lui avait peur ?

Oui Tony avait peur, peur qu'elle parte. Car pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris avec tout ce que le génie a dut traverser, comment il vivait sa vie, ses choix et ses sacrifices, tout ceci, que la plus grande peur d'Anthony Edward Stark et d'Iron Man, sachez le… C'était la solitude.

Juste après avoir fermé la porte, Pepper avait appuyé son dos dessus en vitesse espérant qu'il ne chercherait pas à la rouvrir. Apres quelques instant quand elle fut sure qu'il ne la rouvrirait pas elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu jouer à ce jeu la déjà ? Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie comme ça ? Avait-elle vraiment fuit d'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas plutôt cherché à attiser la machine complexe qu'était Stark ? Que ce serait-il passé si elle était restée ? Cela paraissait évident non ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il lui fallait un revigorant. Pepper enleva le boxer de Tony et entra dans la douche, laissant couler l'eau brulante sur son corps, espérant faire partir toutes ces émotions qui la submergeaient. Au bout d'un moment elle crut se sentir plus légère et avait même réussie à faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Elle allait pour s'habiller mais ses affaires étaient toujours dans la chambre. Mince. Il fallait prier pour qu'il soit partit. Mais s'il était toujours là ? Virginia réfléchit un temps et se dit que finalement, si leur relation devait aller dans ce sens-là, pourquoi s'y opposer, c'était si bête. Alors oui elle lui cèderait. Un jour peut-être. Elle voulait d'abord voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour espérer la faire sienne un jour. La jeune femme voulait tout sauf être un simple jouet à ses yeux. Elle voulait vérifier si ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans leurs baisers était réel ou non ? Si leurs cœurs étaient sincères l'un envers l'autre. Pepper enroula une serviette autour de son corps qui lui arrivait tout juste au-dessus des cuisses, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Mauvaise idée de jouer les craintives, il fallait foncer. Potts inspira longuement et sortit d'une démarche tout à fait normale avec une expression tout à fait normale.

Anthony était dehors, sur le balcon de la chambre. Il avait remis son tee-shirt et paraissait plutôt frustré. Il la vit du coin de l'œil s'approcher et le rejoindre mais ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle était complètement nue sous une simple serviette.

_ Tony ?

Il se retourna et ses yeux s'emplirent aussitôt d'étoiles ce qui fit rougir légèrement Pepper. Elle se tenait là, contre le montant de la porte-vitre, une simple serviette bien trop courte autour de son fin et svelte corps, ses cheveux encore mouillés retombant sur ses épaules dénudées, et son pied caressant sa longue jambe par gêne.

_ Et bien alors ? On se dévergonde Mademoiselle Potts ?

Elle rigola et prit un sourire amusé. C'était tout de même vrai, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi dénudée que cette fois-là.

_ Oh mais vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le prétendez Monsieur Stark. Je suis sure que vous ignorez encore pleins de choses à mon sujet.

_ Alors venez me les montrer, ou m'en faire la démonstration, j'en serai ravi !

Pepper s'approchait doucement et tous deux se souriaient devant leurs incitations et sous-entendus.

_ Vous êtes bien impatient Monsieur Stark. Pourquoi tant de hâte ?

_ La patience ne fait pas encore partie de mes nombreuses qualités Potts, bien que vous ayez maintes fois essayé de me l'inculquer.

Elle ne se tenait désormais qu'a quelques centimètres de lui, leurs corps de se touchant pas encore. Inconsciemment, ou pas d'ailleurs elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner ainsi, il venait de lui ouvrir une porte pour parler de l'évolution de leur relation. C'était le moment ou jamais.

_ Cela doit bien faire dix ans que je m'efforce d'essayer de vous faire grandir Stark et de…

_ Dix longues années ou vous vous êtes restée à mes côtés, ce fut fort agréable, et ça l'est toujours, votre présence m'enchante vous savez.

_ … vous faire comprendre que vous pouvez entre quelqu'un de meilleur, quelqu'un de bien.

Tony prit un air faussement choqué.

_ Serait-ce une déclaration Potts ? Vous admettez enfin ?

_ Quoi ? Je n'admets rien du tout !

_ Vous vous contredisez Pepper, arrêtez avec ça. Admettez le une bonne fois : je vous plais.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et le fixa longuement dans les yeux, se mordant la lèvre intérieure. Puis elle soupira d'un coup en détournant le regard et se tourna vers l'océan.

_ Peut-être bien, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux dans votre genre.

Il leva les mains en l'air un instant comme s'il se soumettait et se rapprocha d'elle, collant son buste a son dos et posant ses mains sur les hanches de Pepper, qui ne bougea pas et se laissa faire, appréciant le contact.

_ C'est vrai. J'ai essayé de vous faire comprendre toutes ces années. Même si moi-même je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a quelques mois. Vous m'avez plutôt bien résistez Pepper, je commençais même à désespérer, j'en suis venu à penser que j'avais perdu de mon charme ! Mais vous êtes finalement tombée dans mes bras.

Anthony caressait tendrement ses hanches en faisant des cercles avec ses pouces sur la serviette fine, sa tête contre l'oreille de Pepper légèrement tournée vers son cou, s'enivrant de son doux parfum de pèche, les cheveux de la jeune femme mouillant un peu le tee-shirt de Tony. Comme cette femme pouvait entre envoutante ! Tout en elle était si… Parfait ! En plus d'être une femme très attirante c'était une personne géniale. La seule femme qui lui avait résisté assez longtemps, qui le supportait depuis tout ce temps, qui restait toujours calme peut-importe la connerie qu'il faisait, elle nettoyait toujours les dégâts par derrière. Oui, parfaite pour lui. Parfaite tout court.

Pepper soupira tout en regardant l'horizon le regard vide. Il fallait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence, tout avait changé, rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Ou du moins en partie. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

_ Tony ?

_ Hmm ?

_ Il se passe quoi maintenant ?

_ Comment ça ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle bougea dans ses bras pour se retrouver face à lui, une petite lueur inquiète dans le regard.

_ Nous. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes maintenant ?

_ Et bien je dirais que nous sommes en couple, je l'espère du moins. Vous savez, un homme une femme, petit-copain petite-amie, qui… s'apprécient, qui se tiennent main dans la main, qui partent en vacances, qui couchent ensemble aussi…

Il sourit sans retenu en faisant pression sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'approcher encore plus de lui, collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

Virginia était tout de même soulagée de sa réponse, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire d'amusement sur le coin de sa lèvre.

_ Toujours aussi impatient hein.

_ C'est qu'avec vous je perds tous mes moyens.

_ Je crois que je vais devoir vous réapprendre la patience Monsieur Stark…

Tony fut légèrement inquiet sur le moment, avec la façon plutôt séductrice qu'elle le regardait en approchant ses lèvres des siennes et la phrase en elle-même.

_ Vous pourriez être plus explicite ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Il voulait de l'explicité ? Il voulait savoir à quoi il devrait se préparer ? Parce qu'il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Virginia colla volontairement son bassin au sien avec une pression plutôt forte qui leur valut à tous deux un frisson de plaisir. Elle passa de nouveau ses mains en dessous le haut d'Anthony et commença une lente caresse sur son bas-ventre passant parfois une main baladeuse contre la virilité de l'homme et déposant un doux baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Tony soupira. Cette femme était vraiment remarquable, La nouvelle facette qu'il venait de lui découvrir ne fit qu'augmenter l'attachement qu'il lui portait, tout comme son désir. Puis comme précédemment elle se détacha de lui, le laissant encore à fleur de peau. Il la regardait avec supplice semblant finalement comprendre. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

_ Ne croyez surtout pas m'avoir aussi facilement Stark.

Puis Pepper se détourna et revint dans la chambre, contourna le lit, prit ses affaires sur la chaise et se renferma dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer.

Anthony ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes. Ainsi elle comptait se faire désirer de la manière la plus horrible qui soit pour un homme. Faire augmenter son plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lâche, le laissant seul avec lui-même, complètement déboussolé. Il grommela mais dû admettre une chose. Il était un Stark, et en tant que tel il aimait tout particulièrement les défis qui s'offraient à lui. Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres. Elle avait joué sa carte, à lui de jouer la sienne.

_ JARVIS, tu es la ?

_ Pour vous toujours monsieur.

_ Dis-moi, est-ce que j'ai encore cette belle propriété privée au Cipriani de Venise ?


End file.
